


Video

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day5 Firsts, Implied Sexual Content, JJ and Yuri have a sex tape, M/M, PliRoyWeek2018, Sexual Language, it's a drabble, need cash, unsolved problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: He didn't knew how he got involved, but he needed cash, grandpa’s house would be auctioned off. However, he didn't thought it too much, he did it because of the momentum.





	Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts), [puppysicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysicle/gifts).



> Hi babes!!! It's me! Thanks to those who helped me translate this drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy!!! :)
> 
> THANK YOU LUNA AKARI FOR THE TRADUCTION!!! :)

He didn't knew how he got involved, but he needed cash, grandpa’s house would be auctioned off. However, he didn't thought it too much, he did it because of the momentum.  
  
Someone offered him lots of dollars for a video that would destroy his life and his career, but it was a bargain, compared to the promised cash, whose money advance was enoughly huge to avoid the auction of grandpa’s house.

  
Just a few days away from Skate America, Yuri was feeling the desesperation in his fingers, the trembling of his legs and the shrewd look of public. that he wouldn't mention more when Jean appeared in his way, who also needed money , because he had just separarted from his fianceé and didin’t wanted to return with his parents, impossible, being a 25 years old man, and knowing the perks of living alone and in privacy. It was the destiny that both of them needed money at the most inopportune moment.

  
  
"Listen to me, you need cash, it's just a procedure, just stick it." He told him, like it was a piece of cake. Even though at the first, Jean was afraid about it, because of his religious beliefs; the lack of enough money to maintain the house where he lived and not being able to buy food after his injury that had been disabled him for a couple of months, he accepted.

  
  
That is how they ended up fucking in front of a camera. Jean requested that his tattoos got covered up. Jean requested that his tattoos got covered up, minutely, to hide his identity if the video escapes to other hands, meanwhile, Yuri let his hair grow-up and dyed it a bright red color.  
  
The sex was incredible, Both were very inexperienced , despite their ages. Yuri had never found a partner -Sexual or Romantic- in his life, and he could only once feel a cock during a concert, where a guy 2 meters tall humped his ass while jumping.

  
Jean, in spite of his long-time relationship, he decided to avoid sex with his future wife To give himself in his honeymoon; Although he had knew about porn. He is a man and has the normal needs guys have.

  
Yuri's screams were the most beautiful symphony he ever Heard, and although Jean felt as if he was fucking his own mother because of Yuri's hair, during film, later he returned to his original blonde hair and only fucked for pleasure. He was more relaxed, cute and of course, horny in the bed.

  
  
"Nobody must know about this" Yuri said while biting his lower lip as he left that small copy of the video, sold by millions to an internet pervert.

  
  
"No one should" Jean murmured, who wanted his new sexual relationship with Yuri to remain as the utmost secret.

  
  
The newspapers, which showed only a pretty friendship, will never know about that dirty video that they have in their past.

 

 **End**.

 

Thanks you for Luna Akari (Traslation), and YuriPlisetskyProject I really loves you :) 


End file.
